


Drabble Collection

by ice_cream_assassin



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_cream_assassin/pseuds/ice_cream_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles written for the meme. Multiple pairings. </p><p>Pairings and warnings will be listed under the chapter notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request for SamCam and Miriam
> 
> Pairing: Samantha Cameron/Miriam Gonzalez-Durantez

"I'll do anything you ask, if you just get back into bed." Sam pleaded, naked and huddled under blankets.

It was her idea to leave the kids with David and Nick, whilst her and Miriam spent the weekend in Witney. It became freezing cold outside and a light dusting of snow covered the ground. The old house in David's constituency was beautiful but drafty. The room had a chill to it. Miriam claimed she was over-heated from their lovemaking, preferring to gaze out the window, topless and wearing a pair of black silk panties. The soft light made her skin glow as the chilled air made her nipples remain erect and flesh prickly with gooseflesh. Miriam looked at Sam in the reflection of the windowpane. She turned around, smiling. Her lips still swollen and red from Sam's kisses.

"Anything, chica?"

"Whatever you want."

Miriam made a show of crawling back under the down comforter. She nestled her cold body against Sam. It took minutes for her to warm up.

"Just hold me, querida." Miriam finally whispered as their limbs tangled under the warm comforter. She kissed the crook of Sam's neck, her fingers falling through Sam's dark hair. She wasn't sure how she tolerated the cold room. Sam's body was warm, fitting snuggly against hers; and her heartbeat was slow, lulling.


	2. Grammar Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: http://www.guardian.co.uk/politics/2011/dec/12/pass-notes-justine-greening
> 
> Crack? Sexy crack?
> 
> Pairing: Justine Greening/George Osborne  
> Warning: playful consensual spanking

It was one of her quirks. Justine liked good grammar. George, a prankster at heart, loved sending her text messages in text speak. If he had time, he would write a memo and have one of his Spads run it over to her. Of course the memo would be littered with typos, adverbs, and a few whilsts and howevers.

Her temporary wrath was worth it, oh was it worth it.

"Do I have to give you another grammar lesson?" Justine tapped a straight-edge ruler against her palm.

"Might be a good idea." He smirked, fumbling with his belt buckle and then letting his trousers drop to the floor. Turning around he bent over her large oak desk, palms flat on the surface.

"You used a lot of adverbs today. Not to mention the four text messages with all those abbreviations and numbers."

"I know." He wiggled his arse, waiting with glee for the first strike.

"Cheeky git."

"But you love me for it."

She smiled, breaking her harsh schoolmarm persona. "Yeah I know." Then she raised her arm to deliver the so-called punishment. Sighing and groaning with pleasure after each smack, George was already mentally preparing his grammar assault for the following day.


	3. Primary Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: New Year's Kissess. Pairing/s of your choice kissing at midnight. 
> 
> Pairing: David Cameron/Nick Clegg

Nick wore a green sweater. V-neck showing some wisps of chest hair and invitingly soft. 

“You're staring at me.” Nick said. David couldn’t discern any emotion behind it. Was Nick angry? Tickled? Embarrassed? 

David replied firmly. ”Yes I am. You look amazing, sexy, and brilliant and I’m completely staring at you. It’s totally unprofessional, and I apologize.”

Nick leaned in closer and David closed his eyes, listening to his deputy breathing, listening to the numbers counting down."Gosh, David, look at me."

When he opened his eyes Nick was right there, looking at him, the way he did all those months ago. David's heart jumped, his lips grazing his neck and then his lips. The kiss was warm and sweet and Nick tasted like cigarettes and peppermint gum. David put all his want for Nick into the brief kiss, trying to show because David desired him more than he could express with words. Nick bit his lip so gently it felt like a caress. When David's fingers touched the soft wool of his sweater, he thought of primary colors, of yellow and blue swirling together to make green. 

“Happy New Year, David” he said, leaning back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: Frightened by his feelings for David, Emil gives up politics and turns to priesthood. David feels guilty and at the same time can't stay away from Ed because he has the same feelings for him. An angst confession turns into something more...
> 
> Pairing: David Miliband/Ed Miliband  
> Warning: Incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Priest AU

David's fingers stroke the plastic tab in the collar of Ed's black shirt. He doesn't ask what happened to drive him to the Catholic priesthood.

Ed is shaking when he asks David, "Do you have a confession to make?"

David's smile is predatory when he looks at his brother. He whispers his confession, stating his intentions. His touch is possessive. His mouth is at first reverent, offering kisses of delicate worship across Ed's cheeks and lips. Soon they give way, revealing the truth. Bite, kiss, bite, kiss, David's mouth untangles and breaks Ed's will.

Ed pleads for more, his voice cracks. Any gentle promise is revoked. Beyond the longing Ed's skin responds to every demand from David's touch. More, Ed says, again his voice tears David's name apart in wet syllables, his name crushed by Ed breathing, hard, heated, and sweet.

Ed can't breathe, can't think beyond the here and now, and he is pliant and pleading in David's arms, David's hand sliding down to cup Ed's hard cock through his trousers. He doesn't bother undoing the zip, content to just stroke and pull Ed's erection through the black material. And David breathes; watching Ed come undone was a beautiful sight indeed. Flushed, twitching, pleasure, pain, sighs, moans, silence, breathing, stillness, recovering.

After, the brothers sleep safely in the bed where both dared each others' demons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for Unrequited Love prompt. 
> 
> Pairing: unrequited David Cameron/Chloe Smith; implied Danny Alexander/Chloe Smith

It would have been easier and would have hurt less if David didn't fall in love with Chloe. She always allowed for him to hug her tightly and she didn't seem to mind when his kisses lingered on her cheek for a littler longer than socially acceptable. She may not have been aware of it, but Chloe encouraged him and gave David's heart hope with her bright smile. 

One morning, it was raining and chilly and it seemed like a perfect day to stop at Starbucks. Whilst there, David thought of Chloe and bought her a hot chocolate. It wasn't much, but he hoped she would appreciate the gesture. When he arrived at her office in the Treasury, Chloe's door was not completely closed and he heard whispers. He pushed the door slightly ajar, peeking through the widened crack. He watched as Chloe gently caressed that tall, ginger rodent, and he touched her back. And it all looked so familiar, because this is what David wanted. He watched them kiss and press knees between each others' thighs. He slowly walked away after he witnessed Danny's hand snaking underneath her skirt, knowing that his fingers were probably sliding into her soft wetness.

On his way out, David tossed the extra hot chocolate in a bin, continuing down the street. The rest of the day passed in a blur, but David knew from that moment on that everything would be exactly the same. She would accept his hugs and kisses, smiling bright and encouraging. David wouldn’t say a word, just letting it fester, letting it hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble request from Tumblr. Kissing with George and Danny. 
> 
> Pairing: Danny Alexander/George Osborne

“Close your eyes.” George’s voice sounds tinny through the cell phone speakers. 

It is always difficult when George travels for business. He no sooner returns from Japan and he is on a plane again flying to Mexico. Danny sighs, eyes drifting shut, and the image of George burns in his memory. He is paying close attention to every sound, recalling George’s clean scent, warm body, and liquorice laced breath. 

“Are you thinking of me?” 

A smile plays across Danny’s lips, blush rising to his freckled cheeks. Of course he’s thinking about George, about the way his whole body quivers when Danny’s finger play across his stomach. Danny's imagination runs wild, wishing for lips less than an inch away from his, and the butterflies in his stomach from anticipation as their heads tip forward just a little bit; feeling lips pressing together, hands skimming under shirts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble request from Tumblr. Fake Steve Hilton is constantly describing Cameron as a warlord. Clameron and war. 
> 
> Pairing: David Cameron/Nick Clegg

Some people have lips shaped for gentle and tender kisses, lips that are meant for terms of endearment and lovemaking on a four poster bed in candlelight. Others have thin lips pressing together in disapproval and cruel sneers. And then there are the generous, wide mouths and their enthusiastic kisses, loud cries of ecstasy, and broad, admiring smiles. 

Now David, he has a mouth made for war; a mouth meant for sucking, for licking, for breathing deep the intoxicating aroma of lust and sweat and sex. David’s mouth is for biting, for wrapping around Nick’s cock. His mouth is meant for full-on contact, for bruising hard kisses, for yelps and screams and filthy words. 

A mouth for war, yelling declarations of “bend me over the desk” and “yes, right there.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble request from Tumblr. Anything with Danny and George. 
> 
> Pairing: Danny Alexander/George Osborne

He was outside, running in his green sweatshirt and white shorts. Danny tried to warn George about the weather forecast calling for a morning rain shower. George ignored Danny, returning 45 minutes later. His running clothes, skin and hair were damp with raindrops and sweat. He smirked, warning Danny, “I know. I know. I should have listened to you.” 

Danny moved closer to peel the wet clothes off of George. Danny just wanted to kiss his flushed skin. to smell the sweat washed from his hair, to trace the water droplets trickling down his neck. His fingers played with dark, wet curls and Danny tipped his head down to kiss George, unzipping the hoodie and pulling it down George’s shoulders. Next off with the t-shirt, allowing Danny’s hands access to George’s pale chest, fingers brushing through coarse chest hair and teasing his nipples hard.

Frustrated, George took the initiative pushing the taller, bulkier man down on the sofa. His cock is hard against Danny’s thigh as he kissed him senseless. And those white shorts really don’t leave much to the imagination, Danny thought as George’s hands take forever to work their way to Danny’s briefs and beneath the fabric. 

The rain continued to fall outside and the noise of the drizzle tapping against the window panes is in the background. Time felt frozen as they finally gave each other the fucking they wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble request from Tumblr. Something about Nat/George
> 
> Pairing: George Osborne/Nat Rothschild

Frances took the kids with her to do the weekly grocery shopping. Wanting to help out, George decided to gather the laundry to wash. He was in the middle of changing the sheets on their bed when he has a sudden flashback to bad skin, a charming smile, and clandestine meetings in a flat perched on the outskirts of Oxford. It is a place of crumpled sheets and his former lover lying back against the pillows, grinning up at George as he waited for George to join him. 

George sits on the corner of the bed, mentally far away from Downing Street. The lighting on him is harsh from the thin winter sun. And he remembers two bodies highlighted in a golden-skinned glow, remembers the times his body gave in to Nat’s whims.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble request from Tumblr. Mandelborne with maid uniforms
> 
> Pairing: George Osborne/Peter Mandelson

The maid uniform is crisp against George’s skin. The frilly white ruffles annoy him, and he keeps pulling down at the short skirt. Underneath it all, the elastic tops of the lacy thigh highs irritate his pale flesh. The black heels he is wearing to complete the outfit gives George a new appreciation for the torture Frances goes through whenever she dresses up.

It is all worth it though; to hear Peter’s soft, awed gasp as he drinks in the sight. He closes the distance between their bodies in three steps. His hands appreciatively roam down George’s torso, picking a piece of lint off of the black dress. Over the sound of his heart thundering in his ears, George thinks he can hear the gears turning in Peter’s mind, debating on if he wants to claim his prize now or continue on with their charade.

Peter smiles, the charming sly one, and presses the duster into George’s hand. He barely finishes cleaning the round dinner table, before Peter pins him against oak top, skirt flipped and arse up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: I would like to read fic where the pair are in a D/s relationship and I would like to see the domestic side of the dynamic. Open to any pairing.
> 
> Pairing: Frances Osborne/George Osborne  
> Warning: Safe, sane, consensual Dom/Sub relationship

The dynamic can’t help but spill over in those little things, in public, that only they recognize. Their kind of signals, incredibly intimate and sexy. Frances knows she can interrupt him in the middle of a conversation, lean over and whisper ‘kiss me’ and he knows that it is not an idle request. George will do it because there will be consequences if he doesn’t do it. He will kiss her, a gesture of his submission, of his love, and then he continues his conversation.

Or if they are out at dinner, with friends, Frances can put some food on a fork and bring it to his lips. Oh he'll smirk and roll his eyes but when it comes down to it she knows he will open his mouth. Their company will find it adorable and only Frances and George know that George hates it when she does that with a passion. He will give her that look, the one that earns him 10 swats with the flogger, as he takes the fork into his mouth and chews. She will adore him for it.

Sometimes Frances describes it as an invisible thread that she tugs on every now and then and she knows George feels it from within, that it makes his heart flutter, makes his cock hard, makes his eyelids lower, and that’s just beautiful.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: Someone playing with George's hair. Or George playing with his hair to attract the attention of someone.
> 
> Pairing: George Osborne/Nat Rothschild  
> Warnings: implied mentions of bullying, hair pulling

He went into the shower the minute the group arrived back at the manor. George missed the city, not cut out for the countryside with its mud and wellies and riffles and shooting things for fun. (or when shooting gets boring, teasing the city boy oik.) He returns to his room, towel wrapped around his waist and damp curls needing to be restyled. Predictable, Nat is waiting for him, wanting to apologize for his cruel verbal remarks in his own private way. 

He kisses George, turning him and pushing him against the mirrored vanity. The wood is cool against his naked torso. As Nat writhes against his back, the mirror shakes. Nat's lips kiss George's neck and his hands roam about squeezing and caressing. George's hair falls in his face, and Nat brushes it away, letting it run through his fingers. Nat wraps the wet tendrils around his hand and George watches Nat's reflection smile. George lets out a breath as Nat's fist tightens and he bites George's earlobe. 

"I knew you'd like this."

In the mirror, George watches the muscles in Nat's forearm tense as he pulls back on George's hair. A soft involuntary moan escapes from deep in George's throat. Nat's lips move immediately to devour the soft, exposed flesh of his neck. George moans goes lower and deeper with pure need. Nat's lips tease the base of George's neck, his tongue licking a stripe. He feel's Nat's body pressing into his, rubbing his erection against George's arse, both desperate to join together.

But not just yet. Nat is content to just hold onto the tight fistful of George's hair and hold him right there, needing and wanting Nat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt and for my friend faint_of_hearts: So it is snowing here and I am craving Greenborne like whoa. I don't know, maybe to get away from the CCTV they take a weekend and go to George's constituency home and get snowed in? For sure I would love snuggles and hot chocolate by the fireplace. Snowball fight totally optional.
> 
> Pairing: Justine Greening/George Osborne

Drabble 1:

George watches her walking from the train platform. He is fascinated by the way the flakes melt against the strands of blonde hair escaping from her knit hat; by the way the crystals stick against her eyelashes.

"I missed you.” George says, pulling her close. The way her eyes glance over him, all bright and shining in the cold, does things to his stomach. 

He tries to hit her with a snowball, but she glares at him as he gathers the snow in his gloved hands. Instead, George entertains her by catching snowflakes on his tongue. His breathy warmth descends upon her lips.

Heat fills Justine's face from her neck to her hat. She hesitates, but eventually she leans into his kiss. The world is sparkling white, and the problems of Westminster are miles away. 

Drabble 2: 

The whiteness swamps the world outside of the stone farmhouse. Snowflakes twirled and twisted their way to the ground. Inside it was warm and comfortable. Justine sat curled up on the end of the couch, her legs tucked underneath her and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The faint sounds of music were filtering through the room, but she didn't care. In her hands she cradled a mug of hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream. George actually made it with melted chocolate and steamed milk. 

George was half-asleep, sprawled across the other end of the sofa. She wanted to muss his dark curls. He looked ridiculously innocent as he was falling asleep, as though the weight of the UK’s economy wasn't pressing down on his shoulders. She set the mug aside. 

Careful not to disturb George too much, she crawled along the couch to snuggle beside him. He stirred, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to his chest. She felt him press a sleepy kiss against the top of her head before he settled back into sleep.


	14. Early to Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Clameron minific party
> 
> Pairing: David Cameron/Nick Clegg

In the morning, the alarm woke both of them. It was still dark out. David wrapped his arms around Nick and kissed him, running his hands over Nick's bare body. He got up, got dressed and gathered his things. He told David to go back to sleep, but David didn't want to. He wanted to press his body against Nick's. He crawled over to the edge of the bed and spread his arms wide, wanting a hug. Nick squeezed him tight.

“Leaving a naked PM in bed and slipping out while it’s still dark out is not my perfect start to a day,” Nick joked. David smiled. Nick kissed David and said, “I’ll see you at the Cabinet meeting.” 

David followed him to the door, naked and chilly, and gave him one last kiss and “I love you” before locking the door behind Nick. He crawled back under the bed covers. He could snooze for another hour or so before having to face the day.


	15. Bedroom PMQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Clameron Minific party
> 
> Pairing: David Cameron/Nick Clegg

“What are we doing?”

“Undressing?” David answered. It was true, but not the answer Nick was looking for. 

Nick sighed. “Are we dating, fucking, playing, or what?” 

“Is it important?" They were stripped down to their boxers. David kissed Nick, digging his fingers into the small of his back. David hoped he could kiss Nick into forgetting the question. 

“I like you,” Nick whispered. “And I don’t want to stop doing whatever it is we’re doing because somehow we think this is something else.”

David's lips took over Nick's mouth, David's tongue felt hot and probing. He did not let Nick pull away. Nick voiced no objections. They both knew it was because neither of them wanted to answer the question. Dating, fucking, playing, love? His fingers toyed through Nick's chest hair. Nick slipped David's boxers over his hips and took his erection in his hand. 

David took Nick's wrist and pulled his hand away from his aching cock. He then lead his deputy toward the bedroom. Now is not the time for words. Just silent signals, eye contact, David finally sliding Nick's boxers down, freeing his erection. 

Now there’s only naked skin. Throbbing, erect flesh. No matter how distracted they were with mouths and fingers, the question lingered with them for the rest of the night. And despite their best efforts, they were left without an answer.


	16. Paintball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "100 is too many" mini-fic party on the meme

"Where's George?" Danny asked Chloe. She shrugged her shoulders and took point, giggling. She overdid a sweeping motion with the paintball gun before giving Danny the all clear. She felt like she was in one of those spy thrillers. Sneaking around the Treasury, after hours with paintball guns, shooting at her fellow ministers, it kind of made up for the stresses of her job.

They took cover in Danny's office; lights out, door shut and crouching behind the monstrous oak desk. They needed to regroup, since their 'fearless leader' went MIA. Hoban and Sassoon were already out of the game. Rachel Reeves' cunning sniper abilities took both men by surprise near the eastern entrance. And they weren't sure what happened to David Gauke. Chloe had trouble remembering if he even bothered to show up for the game.

Their whispered plans of attack turn into muffled laughter about Ed Balls and his team of ministers. Danny and Chloe are both distracted and don't hear the slow turn of the door knob. When Danny finally kisses Chloe's forehead, she isn't sure if she is more shocked by the soft brush of his lips or the harsh splat of the paintball against her arm.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "100 is too many" mini-fic party on the meme

At the tour of the school, Nick's arm brushes against Sarah's. She glares up at him and their gazes linger just for a second. He could try to make a joke, try to flirt, but there is a divide growing between him and the others in the party.

She doesn’t know how he can do it, she says with her body language. None of them knows how he can. It’s part of what the Coalition is based on, though: Nick's ability to keep silent until David tells him the little jewels he can pass on. He uses his mind as a repository, and he compares policies to secrets. They are his to hoard and keep.

The Coalition is his marriage to Cameron and the Cabinet room is their bedroom. There are things that are said in there that are an act of love, of faith, when they are entrusted into his safekeeping. Intimacy just isn’t the baring of flesh and the exchange of fluids; it’s the rushed typing on a tiny Blackberry keyboard, the passing of crumpled notes from one hand to another.

If Sarah were in his shoes she would understand the tantalizing glimpses of power and the seduction of trust behind closed doors.


	18. Night Time Creativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: George/Frances het. Just because it is adorable couple.

She stared up at the ceiling, wide awake. Her mind was filled with ideas now, instead of when she needed them earlier. Frances tried to work on her latest project but earlier in the day the words for some reason would not flow from her mind to her keyboard. Now as she focused on the small crack, words and sentences formed aligning themselves in a mental outline. From somewhere beside Frances, she heard George whisper.

“You’re writing again, aren’t you?” His voice is low, husky with disuse.

In truth, it really isn’t writing, as much as trying to collect thoughts and regaining some semblance of structure for this narrative. And the scene is nearly plotted out in her head when George shifts over, touching her, wanting to calm her active imagination to sleep.

His caresses are bringing her back from the never-never land she retreats to when she’s in creative mode, but a tiny part of her brain holds back. That part clings on and makes tiny notes in the margin of her consciousness. George’s barely there yet spine-tingling kisses become a rhythmic teasing of her skin, precisely calculated to send delicious shivers through her.

The word “precise” sticks in her head: it’s such an appropriate word. The way his teeth tease over her neck and the feel of his breath tickling her ear, every move he makes, (in the bedroom, in Parliament) is precise. Accurate. Meticulous.

She turns on him, playfully pinning him supine against the mattress. He’s beautiful with his wide eyes, his breath quickening, and his body squirming beneath her. The delectable fever of anticipation washes over both of them.


	19. A Glimpse of What Could Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's going away party and drunk good-bye in the men's room
> 
> Pairing: Steve Hilton/George Osborne

It is all a drunk haze as to how he wound up, cramped in a bathroom stall, with Steve of all people. Steve pushes his short, aggressive body against George. His hands are rough, pulling on George's collar. As George is pulled forward, Steve's hot breath tickles his face.

It feels strange and obvious, like this thing is something they should have had all along instead of fighting for David's attention. Steve kisses him without pause and George is overwhelmed by the force behind it. Steve's lips are full and strong and demanding. George shuffles his feet to adjust his body. George responds to the kiss, rubbing his palm over Steve's shaved head, touching Steve's cheek, coarse with stubble. Steve kisses back, stronger and quicker than before.

As the outer door swings open, George can feel his heart jump into his throat, hoping the intruders do not realize what is happening in the stall. As Steve's fingers grip his arm tighter, they return to reality. Whatever this madness was, it vanishes as suddenly as it had happened.


	20. Explain the Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a photo prompt on the meme. There is a tiny scar below George's bottom lip. Anon wanted an explanation for the scar.
> 
> Pairing: David Cameron/George Osborne  
> Warning: implied past bullying

David wasn’t like the others. It was the mantra George repeated to himself as David locked the office door. He tried not to let David see how skittish he was as he pressed closer, insistent lips grazing George’s. David was not Nat.

He backed off, still standing as close to George as he could. “What am I doing wrong?”

“Nothing.” George replied softly. “It isn’t you.”

David stood, staring and tracing George’s lip shape and then his thumb followed the scar below his bottom lip. “What is it?”

His thumb retraced the scar and George wasn’t sure if he was ready yet. He was Etonian. He was one of them, yet he wasn’t. He wasn’t Nat. David would not torment him by flipping him upside down and call him an oik. David wouldn’t punch him like Nat only to offer comfort when the other Bullers were not around.

Sensing his friend, lover, and political partner did not want to talk, David did not push the issue. He hugged George, telling him, “I am here for whenever you want to tell me about it.”


	21. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Anything Goes fic party
> 
> Gen Andy Coulson fic

The postmark is from Palo Alto. Andy is instantly inclined to throw the piece of mail into the trash. There is only one, short, obnoxious fucker that he knows who is currently on sabbatical in California. Andy opens the envelope anyway to find several photographs of the Golden Gate bridge, skateboarders, Steve in a new office in front of a patched mood board, and a view of Stanford's Rodin sculpture garden. Typical, he scoffs. Hilton couldn't be bothered to include a note to explain why he sent the snapshots. Probably too busy with tossing buzzwords like 'ideate' and 'mindmaps' around a classroom of impressionable students that automatically have Andy's sympathy. 

Andy ultimately decides to trash them, feeling like Steve was rubbing his freedom in his face, while Andy was stuck on bail and awaiting trial. He isn't sure why he keeps the photo of Steve and the mood board. It doesn't do anything except remind Andy of their years in opposition and the hell of sharing an office with Hilton. Tantrums for who got David's ear, uniting with George against the bat-shit crazy that Steve would spout. The good days when being in opposition held so much promise for a bright blue tomorrow.


	22. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Anything Goes fic party
> 
> gen Justine Greening fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this pic: http://i.imgur.com/ErFr1FS.jpg

She always smiles like that now. Never genuine, never warm. The smile is one of tolerance, one of patience until someone braver than her can lead the challenge against him. Justine at least can stand to remain civil with him. She sends poor Lynne Featherstone to the Treasury to talk about funding and International Development's budget lines. David has often been tempted to break their fragile peace to ask what happened between her and George. George refuses to tell him about how he and Justine fell out. She doesn't direct her blame and anger toward David. That is all reserved for George. And he knows it is that betrayal between friends that Justine is seeking when she flirts and blushes around him.


	23. Freckles and Oxytocin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Anything Goes fic party
> 
> Pairing: Sajid Javid/Danny Alexander

Danny's limbs feel heavy and drugged. Being a politician and not a biologist, he would be oblivious to the naturally occuring dosing of oxytocin that occurs during fucking. He dozes, slightly aware of blunt fingertips tracing lines through the freckles across his back. Something different than the usual rush of getting dressed and parting company. 

The caresses are reverent, gentle and completely out of character for Sajid. Danny cranes his neck and feels something close to affection. The way Sajid is looking at his red hair and freckled back makes Danny feel like an exotic specimen. 

"Looking for a place to put the knife?" Danny spoils the moment. They both know that this isn't them. 

It is easy to ignore the brief flash of hurt that crosses Sajid's lush lips. His riposte isn't as forthcoming or as sharp as Danny expected. Danny rolls and Sajid's hand presses firm against his heart. "If I decide to backstab you, it won't be a surprise."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random ficlet that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. Lovecraft and alcohol inspired. 
> 
> Pairing: Charlie Brooker/George Osborne  
> I feel like there should be some warning but I don’t know what. Osker, weird sort of world-ending chaos and murder

“You are going to leave me. And I will try to stop you, but when I reach for you I will touch the ocean.” Her nasal whine lingered in his ears, urging him to go back. Charlie knew the other would only provide horrible and impressive things. Things that no man should look upon. 

Drunk on his own curiosity, insanity burning a fevered course through Charlie’s veins, it drove him to the ancient crumbling building. The moon cast a greenish hue on its stones. And he was there, was calling to Charlie at the same time the Thames crashed waves against the Victoria Embankment. Time was slowing and running out simultaneously. 

Charlie saw no other way but to climb up the broken staircase. That fucking running app paid off as he maintained a quick pace, only pausing to shake the odd dizzy feeling out of his head. He entered the ruined chamber, fully clothed, feeling completely judged and naked in front of him. With a smirk, he tugged on Charlie’s heart strings and he went to George with no resistance. Arms wrapped around him; their embrace, sweat drenched and heavy with his magic running through every caress.

His hand pressed against Charlie’s chest, and Charlie swore he could feel the pale, slender fingers wrapping around his heart and squeezing. The sound of thunder cracked the sky. His breath caught in chest and he looked in George’s sinister eyes. Charlie did not come to him to die. He came to him so that they might live beyond this together.

The fingers twisted in Charlie’s chest. Any speech he had come prepared with, the words were being forced out in a harsh whisper. Then they were silenced and Charlie shivered as their lips brushed together. The night became alive with the screams of nightmares and the laughter of madness. The green moonlight shifted and the city became devoured by grotesque shadows. 

And as it crumbled, he and Charlie were together in a warm, sticky embrace. Charlie smiled, a whimsical half-smile that probably made him look bloody mad. Him and George would move beyond the vague ghosts remaining in this world.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished thing I was working on for a friend before they left fandom 
> 
> Pairing: Justine Thornton/Frances Osborne

Justine swatted at the mosquito before it had a chance to land on her forearm. She blamed Frances. It was her idea to abandon the town and follow the barely there trail. 

It all started because Frances talked with the locals of the town in broken Spanish. She woke Justine up early, chattering away with excitement and pointing at the map. It would be the adventure they sought out in South America, Frances claimed. Her enthusiasm was overwhelming and Justine relented when she realized that Fran’s will was not going to be denied. Not that Justine could refuse her friend. She agreed to travel this far with her.

And now there they were. The day was hot, the insects unrelenting, and Justine’s body was sticky from the sweat and humidity. The trail has been reclaimed from lack of travel. As she bats more insects away from her face and ducks to avoid overgrown plants and low hanging vines, frustration threatens to overwhelm Justine. 

Fran grips her hand and helps her over an exposed tree root. She holds on to Justine’s hand for a few seconds after, giving her a smile and her hand a reassuring squeeze. “I don’t think it is that much farther. I promise, we’re not lost.” Fran whispers with confidence. “I know where we are going.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Anything Goes minific party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Ed Balls/Yvette Cooper

Yvette likes these sorts of conversations.The conversations usually happen when Ed is laying there in post coital bliss. She snuggles against him, and starts musing about how good the sex was. (and of course it was good, she's with him) Then it starts, innocently enough, with questions like, "If it was a life or death situation what Tory MP would you shag?" (They both agree on Michael Gove) "Would you ever want to have a threesome with Andy?" (Maybe) "Why are you tweeting about Samantha Cameron being one of your better elves?" 

Oh, Yvette saw that. He could fib, saying he posted the tweet in hopes of some subtle dig at that wanker PM. But this is Yvette. She excels at spotting Ed's little white lies. He is taking too long to answer and she's getting suspicious, no, more curious than anything else. He stutters his way through explaining his guilty, secret crush on David Cameron's wife. 

For all purposes, Samantha is a stranger to Ed. Perfect in the way someone you don’t know at all can be perfect.She isn’t his type, in any way. But she has a smile and a charm, an easy way of speaking, and, oh, there’s her laugh. And Ed doesn't want to be piggish, but he is male and can't ignore her physical endowments; her small breasts and soft swell of an arse that should be a national treasure. 

Yvette giggles and compliments Ed's choice. "Only fair for me to share my dirty secret crush." She teases and Ed tries not to judge Yvette too harshly when she reveals hers to be Jeremy Hunt.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a photo prompt on the meme of Danny and George at a cricket game. 
> 
> Pairing: Danny Alexander/George Osborne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly drabble was written for a tumblr friend who encouraged me to post it for the prompt.

Danny breathed in as George leaned closer, again, for like the tenth time already. This time though there was a pale hand splayed across Danny's thigh; a stark contrast against the charcoal material of his trousers. 

"Be subtle. I think that is Balls over there." George said in a hushed voice, the warmth of his hand leaving Danny's thigh as slim fingers indicated which direction to look. 

Danny gave an annoyed glance over the edge of his glasses at him before looking over at the stranger. He tried not to notice the spicy, cloying scent of George's aftershave and how it conflicted with the cool mint of his breath. He shook his head, tilting toward George. "It's not him. And unlike some people here, I want to watch the match." 

The hand and its warmth returned, along with George's lilting voice in his ear. "And what is going on with the match?" 

"You're missing the fantastic bowling happening. See Swann has two left-handers to work on and Hughes already has a strike..."

"But they're Australian?" The confused-out of his element-tone returned to George's voice. 

Danny sighed, "It doesn't matter. Well I mean it does matter, but there is an artistry behind his bowling. Look, its just beautiful. The way his shoulder turned made the throw look a touch wider than expected, but the ball remained straight. It still clipped the top of his off stump. Really fantastic work." 

Teeth grazed against Danny's earlobe and fingertips pressed into his thigh. "I'm sure I can give you something just as beautiful and fantastic to watch." 

Danny gave a tiny, helpless squeak; imagination already turning over fantasies of what could happen in the urgency of now or of what could be in the lackadaisical future. He finally stammered, "But the Ashes." 

"Killjoy." George huffed. "Fine. After the match. Probably better that way since there will be no distractions." 

"Selfish prat." 

"But that's why you keep me around." George smirked and Danny smiled back. Cricket and the Chancellor in his bed, what more could he ask for on this perfect Sunday?


	28. Yellow Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: Anons, work your lolitical magic, why does Ro only wear the jumper for TV appearances? Is it a good luck charm from Steve? Did he buy it because it reminds him to let sunshine win the day? Cracky explanations or sentimental explanations welcome! OP also will not say no to sexy times with Ro wearing the yellow sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gen fic- Rohan Silva

He sees the sweater, bright canary yellow, not at all something he would gravitate to. Ro is fond of spicy oranges, brilliant reds and greens. The shades of yellow he prefers border closer to goldenrod. He ignores the looks as he chooses his size and checks out. He thinks of blue skies and California and Steve.

His wife eventually finds the sweater buried in his chest of drawers during a round of spring cleaning. She calls it hideous and tries to give it away to a charity shop. Rohan saves it just in time. 

"But you never wear it." she says, defending her actions. 

And the last thing he wants is to cause a row over the jumper, but yet he can't formulate a way to explain the attachment to it and how it makes him feel connected to someone 12,000 kilometres away. 

++

He isn't thinking of the Coalition's colours when he wears the yellow jumper with the sky blue watch and socks. He's wrapping himself in his armour, drawing, channelling the revolutionary ideas he had talked about during his time as a Downing Street aide. The journos are flitting about with praise that his Newsnight segment was a success, but damn how he blinded the audience in his yellow attire. He laughs when he reads Twitter buzzing with comments about the yellow jumper. And Rohan knows he really made it when Janan Ganesh tweets at him and he receives a photomanipulation from Fake Nick Boles. 

His mood sours when his eyes glance over a tweet saying the sunshine left the building after his segment. And no, Ro thinks, nostalgic and bitterly forcing himself to move beyond his past life. The sunshine left the country last year.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: So Chloe has quit government, very likely jumping before she was pushed with a ministerial reshuffle looming. I'd love fic of someone coming to comfort her. My preference would either be Danny or George, but I'd be open to other pairings too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned wip for the meme.

The pen scratched against the paper fibers. Two weeks before the Tory Conference and the year of her decline reached this penultimate act; hand writing her resignation letter on standard issue ecru letter sheet. The address for the Cabinet Office was seared in the top right hand corner in black typeface, neat and even, while Chloe’s words were scrawled across the page in blue ink from a dying gel pen. She signed her name with more of a flourish than her usual scribble. With the letter completed, Chloe could breathe again. 

The reshuffle ball rolled in what felt like mere minutes after the end of conference season. Sunday evening her notice was laid bare for the news outlets to see. Already her reasons were being picked apart and analyzed for hints of some sinister conspiracy. She ignored the message from Newsnight offering her a more pleasant interview. She wrote a piece for the Spectator, in hopes of putting to rest the swirling rumours around her resignation. She wanted the media to quit lamenting her faded star. 

Chloe’s non-ministerial days formed a repetitive blur. She has grown to like her new routine, sitting on the backbenches when she desired too, spending much needed time in Norwich. Her lunch breaks are now spent reading letters from constituents, near the duck pond in St. James Park. The pigeons and ducks vie for crumbs of her sandwich’s wheat bread as she read over concerns from her constituents. Occasionally her eyes darted around to watch tourists buy overpriced sodas and food from the park’s café. A duck quacked for a piece of bread and Chloe realized how easily she could become addicted to park benches. 

It is during one of her quiet lunches when he finds her. Chloe had not been hiding herself away from Danny or anyone she knew from her former life as a junior minister. She kept the residual resentment and anger over Danny’s treatment of her in the aftermath of the car-crash interview hidden. Now it prevented her from appreciating the warmth of his arms as he greeted her with a hug, like they were old friends. The tourists strolled on with the ducks in hot pursuit of hand outs. Danny attempted to be comforting, trying to be the partner she wished he could have been. The incident happened over a year ago; an epoch in politics but not long enough. She preferred remaining like ice to his sunshine, bristling against the press of his thumb against the base of her neck. 

Danny hesitated and then pressed his lips against her forehead; a gentle, warm pressure, a silent apology. And for the moment she forgives him, content to stay just like that in front of the duck pond. She missed how they used to be.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Jeremy Hunt Jobseeker Challenge
> 
> Notes: Fic was inspired by a Nick Clegg/Chris Huhne fill that a friend wrote about Huhne obtaining some juicy Clameron blackmail and several news articles discussing a rumour about DCam sipping some wine when he was sacking/demoting ministers during the 2012 reshuffle

He was well aware of his precarious position and Jeremy does not do panic well. Jeremy also does not do alliances with disgraced, former Cabinet ministers, especially Liberal Democrat ones with smug smiles and floppy hair. Jeremy was always keen about the rumours floating around Parliament, and rumour had it that Huhne had some very interesting information about a certain PM and a certain DPM. They arrange to meet in an out of the way coffee shop to hash out the details.

Huhne sips his tea, savouring the warm liquid. For all that talk about speed, the man is certainly in no rush to get on with business. Jeremy goes for it, beginning to lay out his argument, offering payment for anything Huhne is willing to give him.

The smile widens on Huhne’s lips. “I have a video that would probably help you. But it isn’t going to be cheap.”

Jeremy tries not to grimace and let his complexion become too pale as Huhne lays out the details of the cost. (monetary and other favours) All things for a price Jeremy thinks before agreeing to Huhne’s terms.

++

All things for a price…Jeremy smiles as David nearly chokes on his wine. The contents of the flash drive leave the Prime Minister flustered, knocked off kilter. Unlike the other unfortunate ones, Jeremy now has his pick of what position he would like to be promoted to. And yes, Health Secretary will do just fine.


End file.
